Revealed Love The Date I
by shaoranp3
Summary: same as before
1. Default Chapter

Ok ppl, this is it. The second chapter to my story which a lot of ppl have not read or have read and not review it........... Anyhow!!! Anyone, feel free to e-mail me anytime for ideas, comments, constructive criticism, or anything else. Ok enjoy!!!  
  
Last Time ...............  
  
Um... Sakura ..... wouldyougooutwithme?????" Li said abruptly "Excuse me?? I didn't get a word you said." said Sakura "I said if you would go out with me."  
  
Sakura sat there for a while just trying to think of an answer to the question she was just asked. She sat there not know what to do or say. "Um........." Sakura began, "Can I call you tomorrow and tell you??" "Yeah, of course" Li responded "Ok then, I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow." said Sakura "Ok." said Li  
  
Sakura got up and walked away. She had no idea of how she was going to tell Li that she really did want to go out with him. After what Tomoyo said to her, she realized that her true feelings were directed at Li.  
  
(What just happened?? Did she just say that she would tell me tomorrow??? Does that mean that she considering me??? What will I do if she accepts??? Where should I take her??? I hope the places around here haven't changed. God, I cant wait till tomorrow.)  
  
******  
Chapter 2 – The Date  
  
"Good Morning Sakura" said Touya "Huh......" replied Sakura "I said good morning Sakura" No reply from Sakura... "Sakura..... don't make me do the usual routine on you......" Still no reply from Sakura... "You leave me no choice but to..." Touya went to the restroom, filled up a cup with ice cold water, and walked over to Sakura. "Sakura, FINAL WARNING!! Fine." Touya , as he had done many times before, dumped the contents of the cup onto Sakura . Instantly, Sakura jumped up from out of bed. "EEEEEKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!" "Come on brat, you're gonna be late for school.....again." "TOUYA!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Sakura as Touya walked down the stairs, laughing. "You......." said Sakura as she walked down the stairs and strait towards Touya "I'll see you around brat." said Touya, leaving "I AM NOT A BRAT!!!!!" Sakura yelled "OMG!! I'm gonna be late!!! Bye Daddy!!" "Bye Sakura. Hey you forgot your...." (Door Slams) "....breakfast."  
  
****** At School  
  
"Good morning students I would like to present a former student who will now be joining our class" said the professor, "All of you, please welcome Li Shaoran" As Li entered the room, many heads turned. Sakura was surprised to see Li here but, was happy at the same time. Only earlier, she had thought about what Li had asked her..."I said if you would go out with me." The words, still fresh in her mind, made her think about what she was going to tell him. "Li, you will be sitting by..... Sakura Kinomoto" said the professor ( Yippee!! Shaoran gets to sit by me!!! Gosh, how do I look??? Wait, why am I going crazy, he's sat by me before. Wait, does this mean I really like him??? I know just what to say to him) "Yes." said Sakura "Yes to what? "asked Li "Yes, I want to go out with you." "Really? Um.. ok I'll pick you up at seven?" "Yeah, seven is fine." Just the bell rings and both take their separate ways towards home. Waiting for seven o' clock to come by. 


	2. The Date II

OK!!! Next Chapter!!! I know alot of ppl haven't reviewed my story!!!!!!!! If you all don't like it then give me suggestions!!!!!! my e-mail is shaoranp3@msn.com and my aol im is stitchp3. I need minimun 10 reviews ppl!!!! Thank you!!!!!!!!!! If i do recieve more than !0 revies, i'll make the chapters longer and i won't leave any cliffhanger ok!! Now, on with the story!!!!  
  
*** Last Time *** "Li, you will be sitting by..... Sakura Kinomoto" said the professor ( Yippee!! Shaoran gets to sit by me!!! Gosh, how do I look??? Wait, why am I going crazy, he's sat by me before. Wait, does this mean I really like him??? I know just what to say to him) "Yes." said Sakura "Yes to what? "asked Li "Yes, I want to go out with you." "Really? Um.. ok I'll pick you up at seven?" "Yeah, seven is fine." Just the bell rings and both take their separate ways towards home. Waiting for seven o' clock to come by.  
  
****** "Hello um... i'm here to pick up Sakura." said Li "And how are you exactly???" said Touya "Wait!!!!!!!!!" screamed Sakura running down the stairs, " Touya!!!!!!" "Well brat........ will you explain this to me????" said Touya pointing at Li " Well um..... I'm a...... going on a date" " A WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" " A DATE!!!!!" "Um Li? Wold you stay out here for a sec??? Thank You!!" Sakura closes the door on the very freaked out Li. Li waits for about a minute when finally Sakura comes out ready to go. " Well shall we??" asked Sakura "Yeah. Um.. What's going on??" "Oh, you don't want to know.Ok lets go" "I was planning to take you to the movies. Is that ok??" "YESS!!! I really want to see this new movie!! It is so romantic!!!" (Oh great a romance movie! Oh too bad. As long as I get to sit by her for more than an hour. Hey!! Maybe she will cry on my sholder!! YES!) "Li??Li??? Are you like there? Keep your eyes on the road!" "Oh sorry! Ok we're here!"  
  
***Inside the Movie***  
  
"Look Li!! They are kissing!" Sakura said excitedly "Yeah they are...." Li responded, "Hey Sakura" "Yeah Li?" As Sakura turns around, Li gives Sakura a small kiss on her cheek. Sakura and Li both turned totally red. " I love you" said Li 


End file.
